A Little Taste Of Japan
by hahalaugh8
Summary: The team goes out to eat at a sushi restaurant! Nothing too serious, and no case! Just some sushi and a little team bonding! One-shot! Please read and review!


Hi guys, it's my first NCIS story and it's nothing too serious (:

I'm Japanese so i wanted to do a little something with that, and what better then sushi? Hmm?

CBS owns NCIS, /:

Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock in the nation's capital. The sun was starting to set, making the sky turn a beautiful orange and the Potomac doing the same.

Over at NCIS, things were getting wrapped up as well. Everyones shift was over so ducky had suggested a nice dinner at the sushi restaurant in town. A nice dinner meaning that everyone was going. Even Gibbs. And suprisingly, he had agreed to tag along to the outing.

The team was off with their rambling as they stepped into a spacious booth, everyone fitting comfortably in their seat.

"I was hoping we could just get one of everything so we could try a variety." suggests the Scottish ME. And he orders a plate of everything from the menu.

The team agrees though some of them showing a disgust to the food they are about to order.

"I don't really wanna say this ducky but I'm not a big fan of sushi. Just the thought that were eating it raw.." says the senior field agent, tony DiNozzo as he shudders.

"Have you ever TRIED sushi, DiNozzo?" asks Gibbs.

"Well not exactly.." answers Tony, fearing a little that he'll get Gibbs slapped for the fifth time that day.

Tony shrinks a little in his seat as he gets the famous Gibbs look, though he's relieved that it's not a slap behind the head.

"Well I for one, love sushi ducky." says the new -probie-ex-Mossad.

The team creates small talk as they wait for their dinner to come. Talking about absolutely everything they can come up with, along with lots of laughter and insults.

「ハイ、どうぞ！」says the waiter as he brings over dozens of trays full of sushi over to the table of hungry NCIS agents.

While Gibbs, Ducky, and Ziva, expertly pick up their chopsticks and dig in, Tony, Abby, McGee and Palmer sheepishly leave their chopsticks on the table.

"You guys gonna eat?" asked their fearless leader, his mouth half full.

With that, Abby, McGee, and Palmer grab their chopsticks and go for the most normal looking piece of sushi around, something that looked like a California roll while DiNozzo had decided to not move at all.

"DiNozzo! When someone takes you out to dinner, you eat. Common courtesy." Says Gibbs, trying to teach the younger agent some manners.

"But Boss…" says the Italian-descent federal agent, trying to defend himself.

"HA! You don't know how to hold chopsticks, do you?" says Ziva with a hint of joy in her voice.

"Anthony, you go like this with your pointer finger…" starts Ducky, showing Tony how to hold his chopsticks "And here… and then you go like this… then your top chopstick moves like.. There you go!"

"Thanks Duck" reply's Tony, somewhat embarrassed at his lack of how-to-hold-chopsticks knowledge.

"Um, Ducky…What is this?" asks the MIT graduate, swallowing some saliva, nervous at what he is about to consume.

"That is ikura, Timothy. It's fish eggs!" answers Ducky, grabbing his next piece of sushi.

Not wanting to be rude to Ducky, McGee puts the mass of fish eggs in his mouth and slowly swallows. And slowly, McGee's face turns from disgust to satisfaction, which delights the eldest member of the team.

"Okay, here I go" Tony announces to the rest of the team that he is about to eat his first piece of sushi.

As his piece of sushi heads towards the bowl of soy sauce between him and Ziva, the piece slips from his chopsticks, into the bowl, splashing the sauce all over, some even landing on Ziva's shirt.

"TONY!" screams Ziva, kicking him between the legs hard, but not as hard as she wanted to.

Storming off to go to the bathroom, Ziva grabs some napkins along the way, dabbing at her shirt trying to get the soy sauce off.

When she comes back, everything had gone back to normal.

She had calmed down quite a bit, but still angry because the sauce had decided not to come out with a little water.

"I am sorry about that Ducky. I did not mean to cause a scene." Apologizing, she glares at tony showing him, her shirt.

Giving up, Tony quietly apologizes making Ziva go back to her normal self. Almost.

"Here, you can have this" says the forensic scientist, giving McGee the ika-sushi "And I will take this!" taking the ebi-sushi from McGee's plate.

"Wha-wha, Abby! You can't just go around taking people's sushi!" complains the old probie.

"But I don't like squid, and I love shrimp! So we made a trade!" says Abby, trying to justify her actions.

"Abby, it's only a trade if the other person agrees with you. And I, don't like squid either. Making this, NOT a trade." Says McGee, returning the squid back to her and taking his shrimp sushi back.

"But I_ like_ shrimp!" Abby says in a sharper tone, as she takes the shrimp right off of McGee's plate and into her mouth.

His jaw drops.

She gives him a little smile back, trying to make peace. Then her face turns a little brighter and opens her mouth just a bit. Her hand goes straight for her water, and chugs it all. Then goes for McGee's water.

"Ah, no. This is my water." He replies in a calm tone. He grabs his water, starts taking little sips and slowly finishing it. Letting out a little 'ahhhh' when he's done. "Serves you right. That was _my_ sushi."

"Ick! I thought that was no wasabi!"

"Uh, correction. It's I thought there wasn't any wasabi. And I like mine with, so I had it put on. You should've gotten yours, without." Says Tim, with a little attitude going on towards her.

She sticks out her tongue then slumps back in her seat, not wanting to admit that McGee was right.

A little while later, all the plates were empty and all the agents were satisfied, tummy's full.

"Is everyone done?" asked the man with the thick Scottish accent.

Everyone let out grumbles, and thumbs ups' showing that they were done.

As Ducky paid the bill for the meal, everyone gets up and starts putting on their coats.

The team said thanks to Ducky, goodbye's to each other, and went their separate ways.

It was almost 10 in D.C, the sky was dark and light's filled the town. Kids were headed to bed as parents kissed them good night, politicians and government workers were doing god-knows-what and Gibbs? Well he went back to his basement with a bottle of bourbon, NCIS shirt, and hand tools in hand. Going to work and helping marines would come tomorrow.

Unless called in of course. (;

* * *

What do ya think? (: please review! (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
